The Job
by thepieslayer
Summary: Plankton finely won, he has the formula, he destroyed the Krusty Krab, and in a short time he's made more money  then the bank. But some people don't take lightly to that. Enjoy this tale of murder, money, insanity, grief, and Spongebob.
1. Chapter One: The Job

Spongebob was fry cooking like any other day, but then plankton attacked with 3 robots by his side!

"Fools! I, Sheldon J. Plankton have the secret formula!"

Spongebob ran out of the kitchen to step on Plankton but the robots attacked him!

Plankton almost got away but Spongebob fought past the robots and tackled the tiny villain!  
>But the bottle broke and plankton slipped away with the formula while the robots destroyed the Krusty Krab!<p>

Spongebob was without a job and needed money, but the only job available was at the ChumBucket, witch had made more monney then the bank.  
>Spongebob called Patrick.<p>

"Hey, Pat?"

"What?"

"Me and you both don't have a job and we need money. Care to join me on my mission to steal back the money Plankton made from the Krabby Patties?"

"Yeah"

"Then meet me tomorrow at the wreckage of the Krusty Krab."

The next day Patrick was shocked to see Spongebob look so dark.

"Let's rob this piece of crap!" Spongebob said as he handed a pistol to patrick and then garbed his.

*BANG!* "THIS IS A ROBBERY!"

"AAAAAHHH!"

*BANG!* "CALM DOWN!"

It was crazy. Hostages screaming running and getting shot, and Plankton's robots trying to kill Spongebob and patrick.  
>Soon the cops arrived. Spongebob went to shoot the cops while patrick went to get the money.<p>

"Umm... As you can tell we're robbing you... And um... As soon as you give us the money we will leave."

"Does not compute." Said robot behind the counter.

*Bang!* Went Patricks's gun.

"I'll just have to get it myself" Said Patrick.

Plankton was sending out robots with machine guns to combat the robbers.  
>One of the robots missed Spongebob and shot a cop. Some other cops saw this and shot at the robots.<br>Patrick was at the money vault and shot a robot and stole his machine gun. He blasted the vault open with C4, and put the money in the bag.  
>Spongebob, who now had an AK47, was running to meet patrick in the kitchen.<p>

"Destroy the wall with C4!" Ordered Spongebob.

Patrick did as he was told.

"Okay Spongebob, let's get outta here!... Spongebob?" Patrick said as he realized Spongebob want there.

The cops had lit the ChumBucket on fire! Spongebob shot everyone in sight! It didn't mater if you were a 5 year old girl  
>or a killer death robot, you were gonna get shot. Finely, Spongebob grabbed a ten year old fish kid and ran off using him<br>as a shield.

"I'm back patrick, this guy's gonna help us get to the car." Just as spongebob said that a car pulled up.  
>Spongebob and Patrick ran outside with the boy. The cops couldn't shoot cause of the boy shield.<br>They got to the car then spongebob shot at the cops and threw the boy!  
>The boy got caught in the crossfire of the resulting gunfight. The robbers got in the car.<br>Patrick was surprised to find Squidward was driveing and they and Mr, Krabs were gonna shoot at the cops.  
>As the cops were chasing them The 3 passengers were shooting at them with their machine guns.<p>

"Drive faster! Me money is at stake here!" Said the greedy crab.  
>Mr. Krabs even shot a gas station and it exploded! Taking with it the lives of many cops and civilians.<p>

"Take that assholes!" Said Spongebob as he shot a cop car til it exploded.

The chase lasted an hour but soon the cops lost the robbers.

"W- Were at w- we g- going?" Said the depressed starfish.

"I don't know" Said the angry squid. "were are we going?"

"The Atlantic ocean!" Said Krabs

A long time later they arrived at a town in the Atlantic.

Patrick was very sad.

"we... killed people..." Said the starfish.

"Shut up!" Said the criminal sponge.

"I can't take it anymore!" Said patrick.

"Learn to deal with it knucklehead!" Said the boss crab.

"I killed them! I must avenge them!" Said patrick as he aimed his AK47 at his gand.

*BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG!* Went the gang's guns as they shot Patrick.

Patrick fell fown, blood everywhere, he died.

"I... I... Just killed my best friend." Said Spongebob

"Freeze!" Said a cop.

"We have you surrounded, come with us! You ar responsible for the death of 300 fish!" Said another.

The gang of outlaws had no choice. Without a trial the gang was sentenced to life behind bars.

"We have to break out of here and get my money back." Said Krabs.

"It looks like i'm doomed to spend my whole life working with you two morons." Said Squidward.

"..." Said Spongebob.

It looks like this is the end for now. If you want me to continue it let me know in a review. :)


	2. Chapter Two: The Escape

It was a quiet night.

A cell door had opened. "I sure am glad that so called "lock pick" worked" Said an annoying voice coming out of the cell along with 2 other shadows.

"Be quiet tentacle ass!" Said a sad voice trieing to replace his sadness with anger.

"BOTH of you shut it!" Said the third shadowy figure.

"At least I'm not a turd brain or a money grubbing crab!"

"Unintelligent Fools!" Shouted a deep voice

"You're gonna get us caught you... you.. idiots!"

A loud fight broke out between the three. An alarm went off and spotlights shined on Mr. Krabs, Spongebob, and Squidward.

"Squidward! Tackle the guard and steal his gun!" Ordered Krabs.

With his new pistol squidward was the gunner of the runaway prisoners.

They ran past spotlights, guards, and prison cells. They even got in a few fights with some guards.

"There's the escape point!" Yelled Spongebob as he took out his dynamite and threw it at a wall, causing it to blow up. Now you may be wondering "How did spongebob think this all up? How did he get the dynamite?" Well it's simple. That deep voice I briefly mentioned was Plankton. Ya see, since one of his robots misfired the cops thought Plankton was trying to kill them. So they shot the robots burned the Chum Bucket and captured Plankton. It just so happened he got the same jail as the trio of robbers. Now you're thinking "Why would he help them?" So I'll tell you that part of the story.

Plankton had found the trio at lunch. He said to them "Listen! Sneak me back to your cell and I'll help you out somehow!"

So Spongebob stuck him in one of his holes.

"I don't think we should do this." Said Krabs

"Just trust him for once" Said Spongebob.

The police looked everywhere for Plankton but they couldn't find him! They thought he escaped!

"Listen up!" Said Plankton. "I know how to make a homemade stick of dynamite. We'll use it to blow a hole in a wall and jump out. The drop is preaty big so the cops will think we died. But at the bottom is a lake."

"I can't swim..." Said Spongebob.

"Then learn! It's not that big of a lake anyway." Said Pnkton.  
>"Do this and we'll all be free."<p>

"And why should we trust you?" Asked Krabs.

"Because if you don't I have photos of you helping a criminal to escape prison!"

A gasp went out from the trio.

"I guess we have no choice" Said Krabs.

The plan was a success and they all went into the kelp Forrest Beside the lake to hide.  
>Within a few hours they became hopelessly lost in the forest.<p>

"Great! First Krabs kidnaps me and forces me to drive for him in a robbery, now I'm gonna starve to death in this jungle!"  
>"Shut your mouth!" Said Krabs<p>

"Look whose talking!" Said squidward as he pointed his gun at Krabs.

"guys.. guys.." Said Spongebob. "calm down."

"You're right." Said squidward. "PLANKTONS THE CAUSE OF THIS!" Squidward said as he shot at plankton.

"!" Plank ton said as he got shot off a cliff, hugging his bloody stomach.

"That's the end of that tiny terror" Said Krabs with a smile on his face.

"Heh... Heh heh... Don't think I'm done yet, Krabs." Said Squidward.

"What are you doing!" Said the terrified crab.

"Don't do it Squidward!" Shouted the sponge who was more terrified at that moment then any other in his life.

"HAAHAAAHAA!" Said Squidward as he pulled the trigger on Krabs's head.

Blood was everywhere and you coouldn't tell it was Mr. Krabs anymore if you looked at his bloody face.  
>Spongebob was already far away when he could here the shot.<p>

"I'm coming for you next, Sponge!" Said Squidward as he turned around and started his hunt.


	3. Chapter Three: The Forrest

For days, Spongebob was on the run from Squidward, with little rest or food.

"Here Spongy Spongy Spongy!" Squidward said was he tracked Spongebob. Insanity had taken him.

Spongebob was starving, his limbs could barely move anymore, his eyes weighed a ton, he fell down and slept.  
>He dreamed of Patrick, Krabs, and all the people he had seen killed. He dreamed of himself, the villain he had become.<p>

*BANG!* Went Squidward's gun as he missed Spongebob. When Spongebob woke up he knew his only option was to fight.  
>He ran toward Squidward and tried to dodge his bullets. 2 Out of 5 shots his him. Spongebob tackled Squidward and punched him till the gun fell out of his hands. Then he took the gun and shot Squidward. Blood everywhere, Spongebob needed to rest and heal his wounds. He sat at a tree and and tended to his wounds. He didn't know how to tend to them at all so he just covered his bloody stomach with his hands and looked for something to bandage it with.<br>He didn't find anything so he decided to try and go to sleep.

The next day Spongebob went to look for a way out of the forest. Traveling was hard because of his wounds and his hunger so he had to take rest a lot. By midday Spongebob came across a cabin. he saw a fish outside enjoying the outdoors.

"Listen, give me a place to rest and some food and i'll spare your life, don't and i'll get it myself." Shouted the injured and almost dead looking sponge as he pointed the pistol he got from Squidward at the friendly looking fish.

"Okay! Anything for a fellow forest goer!" Said the fish.

Spongebob was very grateful for all the food and water and rest he got. He ate like a wolf and slept like he was dead.  
>Spongebob had another dream that night. About Bikini Bottom before the robbery, about how he and all his friends. About how much he had changed.<p>

The next morning after his final meal with the kind fish, Spongebob asked "Kind sir, may you tell me where the nearest town is?"

"Civilization? I left that junk for a reason! But if you really want to go back to that thing, head north. It should be a day away from here."

"Thank you sir! You're the first kind face I've seen in a long time." Spongebob said before he told the kind fish his life's story.

"But if you were in a prison why didn't you wear jumpsuits?" Asked the fish.

"I guess because they were lazy...?" Said Spongebob.

"I guess so. By the way, my names Ben. I hope ta see you again soon!" Said the kind fish.

"By Ben!" Said Spongebob as he ran off.

By night time Spongebob had arrived at Corral City. 


End file.
